Say Yes
by Karmy Brittana shipper
Summary: Santana has been thinking of proposing to Brittany for a long time now but will Brittany say yes or no.
1. Yes Or No?

I am so nervous right now.

Hi I'm Santana Lopez, I'm 20 and I am just about to propose to my awesome girlfriend Brittany S Pierce.

Yes I am a lesbian and yes I want to marry another girl.

You all may be wondering why I am proposing to my girlfriend and there's only a one word answer.

Love.

I love her and have loved her since I first layed my golden brown eyes on her in Kinder Garden.

We haven't always dated but we both knew we would end up together.

I am currently on my way to Brittany's work . She is a guidance councillor

"Brittany can I come in." I shouted whilst I knocked on her door.

"Yes Santana you can, you don't need to knock you know."

"Yes I know but I don't want to interrupt you if your in a session or a meeting."

"You wouldn't interrupt. So why are you here."

"Well that's a bit rude, can't I just see my beautiful girlfriend at her work place?"

"Yes you can but you need to give me something first" She pointed to her lips so I passionately kissed her.

"Baby I'm well thirsty, could you get me a drink." I fluttered my eye lashes and gave her my best puppy dog face.

"Fine then baby, what drink would you like?"

"I put some champagne in the fridge when I dropped you off this morning, there should be a box of chocolate on top of your mini fridge as well, bring them in."

I had everything planned out, whilst she got everything I would get my sheet of music out of my pocket and get ready, making her office look romantic.

"Santana can you… what is all this?" Brittany spoke with surprise in her voice.

"I wanted to spend some romantic time with you, I looked at your schedual this morning and saw you didn't have any appointments this afternoon, just paper work."

"Thanks baby, is that why you bought champagne and chocolate with my fondue pot?"

"Yeah. Come lay with me."

"Of course baby."

When she walked over I had her lay with me when I started singing to her. I started to stand up and walk away from her a bit.

When the song way getting to an end I got onto one knee and finished my song.

"I have loved you since I first saw your luring blue eyes, I was scared to tell you because I thought you'd hate me but it turns out you actually love me back. I have been thinking for a long time now about Marriage, family and me spending the rest of my life with you Brittany, I can't picture me being with anyone else. What I'm trying to say is, Brittany my beautiful Queen, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife."

….

**A/N:**

**Cliff hanger. I wrote this story due to the trailer for glee's new episode where Santana asks Brittany to marry her. I was so excited that I thought I'd write a story. I will either turn this into a 2 shot story or a multi chapter story. Tell me in the reviews if you'd like it to be a multi chapter or just a two shot.**

**Thanks for taking the time to even read this story, it makes me feel amazing because people actually like the stuff I write.**


	2. Lazy Day

"Yes Santana, yes a million times." She kissed me passionately again and I slipped the ring on her finger.

"I guess I get to call you my fiancé now."

"Of course you can Brit. Do you want to just go home and watch Netflix?"

"Yeah, the paperwork can wait."

We went home and watched Transformers on Netflix whilst messaging people that we were going to get married.

Whilst I was watching the 3rd Transformers film I noticed Brittany had fallen asleep on me, her arms wrapped around me protectively. I took a selfie of us both and posted it u onto Instagram with the caption: 'Aww my **fiancé** is soooo cute when she's sleeping.'

After I'd finished watching all of the Transformers DVD'S I carried Brittany up to our bedroom and left her to peacefully sleep whilst I had to just sort out a few things.

After sorting out my plans for tomorrow I went up to bed myself and snuggled with my girl, and watched TV.

"Santana wake up; please wake up because there's a fat ass spider on the wall." Oh god.

"Brit where is it." I couldn't see anything

"I was only joking; I just wanted you to wake up. Good morning baby." She pecked me on the cheek and sat up, got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Babe are you having a shower?"

"Yes why?"

"Just wondering." I was totally getting into that shower with her.

I waited 5 minutes and crept into our bathroom and jumped into the shower with her.

"I knew you'd join me but I was starting to worry when you hadn't joined me straight away." My girl totally knew me.

"I wanted to surprise you duh. I will wash your hair and then you can wash mine, yeah?"

"Okay."

I grabbed the shampoo off of the shower stand and massaged the shampoo into her hair.

I ended up turning her on and we had sex.

"San stay in bed baby; I'm making breakfast in bed for us both." I heard her say as she walked out of the shower drying her hair and wearing a small towel barely fitting her.

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes." We both love pancakes in bed because we end up feeding each other whilst watching TV or a film.

I was sat up in our room for the next 10 minutes whilst watching Clueless. I love that film and I especially love the outfits.

Brittany and I ate our breakfast when she said she had to go into work.

"Baby don't get mad but I left a voicemail at your work saying you couldn't go into work today because you were ill. I just want to spend the day with you."

"Why would I get mad at you, we just have to stay in today that's all."

We stayed tangled up together for the most of that day when the door went.

"I will go get it baby, stay in bed." I wanted to let Brittany relax seems as she made breakfast and if it was someone from her work they might question her why she's not at work because she doesn't look ill.

"Hi Santana long time no see." What is she doing here?

**A/N:**

**Don't worry it isn't going to be bad. I have decided to make it into a multi chapter story. Any mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and the other chapters in the future. If you have any ideas on how the story could be better, just pm me or write your idea in the review section and I will listen.**


	3. A Bad Reunion

"What do you want dad." I fucking hate him and I don't get why he's here. After mu died he turned to drink and drugs which turned him angry. He hit me frequently. I ended up growing a pair of balls and reported him. I went to live with my uncle and he brought me up.

"I found out my little Sanny Bears getting hitched and I know she'd want her daddy to walk her down the isle." He was pissed y the sounds of it.

"I have nothing to say to you. You haven't been anything to me after the 2nd time you hit me hard. I want you to fucking leave now and NEVER see, speak or even thing of me EVER AGAIN."

"Santana you were always stubbon just like your bitch of a mother. Now where's this Fiance of yours."

"I FUCKING SAID GET OUT. AND DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY MUM LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU LOWLIFE SCUMBAG" I shoved him out of the door, slammed my door shut and locked it.

"San please calm down baby. He isn't worth it."

"I know Brit. I just hate that he even thought that years of beating me up, breaking some of my bones and constantly having to go to school covered in bruises and not say anything. I was so glad I could sneak out and go to yours."

"I know baby. You are safe with me and he can't come back here. How about we watch any film you want and we can eat popcorn and cuddle."

"Yeah baby." I picked out Saturday Night Fever and sat with my baby.

I was thinking aboout what our wedding would be like. Nothing special, some Glee Kids and then a long honeymoon.

I fell asleep not long after the film had started but I dreamed of me and Brittany being old and happy with our own family and a big house.


End file.
